Sinful Resolutions
by XxTeOxArIsxX
Summary: And Ichigo and Hichigo Yaoi. Dont like. Dont read. DO like. Do read. That is all. Rated M for swearing and sexual content.


Sinful Resolutions From The Heart  
>A Ichigo Kurosaki and Shirosaki Tensho Yaoi<p>

WARNING: This is a yaoi filled story. Meaning that there is Male on Male action. Don`t like, please don`t read and get mad at me. This is your warning.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ichigo Kurosaki nor Hollowfied Ichigo, but if I did, I would`ve made Bleach a yaoi. But I don`t so there you have it. I also do not own any of the songs, lyrics and practicaly anything else besides my ideas to made this. So IM INNOCENT!

AUTHOR`S NOTE: This is my first publish since Im new here so PLEASE go easy on me. I know that Im not the best writer either, but it makes me happy to type, write and sometimes draw yaoi so...some good comments?

_Ichigo`s POV

I swear to God that the bitch Rukia needs to go die in a fucking hole. She`s always nagging me to kill Hollows and get off my ''lazy'' ass to save the town while she can`t do shit! When she transfered her powers to me, most of them were taken from her in the process. Though she still had her kido which is absolutely useless as well. Although it feels SO good to rant on and on about how much she is a useless whore, I still kinda feel grateful to her for some reason. Was it because if it wasn`t for her then I wouldn`t be doing this kind of stuff dail- wait. Thats actually a bad thing...ANYWAY (Clears throat) If it wasn`t for Rukia I wouldn`t be able to meet one specific person that I grown onto and very much adore. I wouldn`t be a very powerful Substitute Shimigami if it wasn`t for her so I guess that I HAVE to be nice to her. Thinking about that just made me scowl in disgust because I dont like her or Orihime at all. But at least Orihime isn`t as obnoxious and annoying as Rukia as I thought of her the first time around.

So to clear my jumbled head of these head-ache causing thoughts, I picked up my Ipod Touch and started to listen to my all time favourite band, Three Days Grace. All of their songs in my opinion were mind-blowing, especially live. I`ve only been to their concert once and I was already blown away by their music. I wished that the crowd was a little bit more silent though, but who can blame them because I was screaming as loud as they were. Afterwards my throat was so sore that it felt like a cheesegrater was shoved down my throat and pressured to grate it to pieces. The next couple days were terrible because my voice was pratically muted until it healed up again. Now its fine but it still hurts a little here and there. Now onto the song. I put on Break and fiddled with the volume for a second to adjust it to my liking. Loud and blaring is definetly my type. So I cranked it up and naturally bobbed my head a little to the music.

_  
>Shiro`s POV<p>

I sat in King`s inner world because Im his inner Hollow. Only makes sense for me to be stuck in the place where I was created right? Im always looking for something interesting to happen even with old man Zangetsu. I try talking to him but it seems that he just ignores me. So talking to him would be boring anyways. I sighed heavily and looked up to the sideways sky. There were so clouds in the sky so that meant that King was relaxed and neutral. A small smile crept its way onto my pale lips at he fact that we wasn`t depressed. It doesn`t feel good to get rained on 24/7 due to a angry, miserable King. When I thought that I was going to die (for a second time) of boredom, I heard this strange noise. It sounded very faint but I could still pick it up. I looked through a window in one of the buildings to look through King`s eyes. White strings were long and thin as they snaked their way up King`s body up to his ears. then what seemed to be a retangular object sat innocently on his stomach. Oh god, speaking of body, the black and crimson shirt suck to him like a second skin. His sun-kissed skin always attracted me I was so tempted to touch and expl- WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING? Im a Hollow! HOLLOW! Hollow`s _don`t_ have feelings...right?

After a moment or two, I decided to materialized to further investigate these strange strings and that really catchy sound. In a couple seconds I materialized in front of Ichigo, who was sleeping soundly to the blaring sound. His relaxed expression put my nervous heart at ease for some awkward reason, for I didn`t know why I was nervous for. I loomed over him and gently shook him. He stirred but did`t fully wake up. I shook him a little harder, but still no result. Then with my impatiant self, I ripped out the white strings from his ears and yelled,"KING!" In a instant he sat bolt straight in his bed wide-eyed in shock. Then just as sudden as his expression was priceless with horror, I couldn`t help but laugh at the scene. Then when I looked at him a second time, his eyes lowered to a deathly stare that would set anyone on edge. But not me. Instead of feeling scared, I felt a adreniline rush.

"Hello, King." My watery and disorted voice greeted as I bowed respectfully. But he knew that I was mocking him, even though I didn`t intend to. "Shi-Shiro? W-when did you get here?" He studdered. I found it a little cute when he studdered like that trying to cover up his shock. Wait...cute? "Oh I`m not here ta fight ya King. I jus' want ta know about those white things are." I said pointing to the strange strings. His expression relaxed a little and I was a little glad that he wasn`t on edge from a couple seconds before. "Oh well you didn`t have to scream in my ear to get my attention. And by the way, since when could you materialized in the Real World?" Ichigo asked curiously touching my cheek to probably make sure that I was real. My eyes widened and my cheeks felt like they were on fire. Unfortunelty, King could only see me, but I wanted that bitch Rukia to see me too because I wanted to see her face cring in terror at my appearance as I ripped out her heart and crushed it...literally.

"I can materialized in t'is wold jus' like old man Zangetsu can. It`s kinda like you materializing into you Inner World I guess." I said sitting on the what seemed to be comfortabe surface. Since King wasn`t dying on the surface I decided to as well. It was actually VERY comfortable. I couldn`t help but almost roll around in it playfully for its softness. I swear that I was purring right about now. "Wha' is this King? It`s SO soft!" I beamed burrying my face into the surface. King just looked at me awkwardly, not knowing how to react to my sudden behaviour. "U-uh...to answer your first question, these are earphones. they fit right in your ear and they connect to the Ipod and transfer music into your ears. And this is a Ipod Touch." He explained holding up the rectangular object. It looked smooth and glossy in the moonlight as it`s black and electric green pattern exploded onto the back. I continued to stare at the "Ipod" in amusement because it looked very awesome. The pattern totally fits Ichigo and maybe his choice in music.

"Hey King?" I began looking at him."Hmm?" He said as he fiddled with it. "Can I listen ta this 'music'?" I asked bring on of my legs up to tuck it underneath my thigh. He blinked for a couple seconds and shrugged. "Uh...sure I guess."  
>I was excited to listen to this music because I want to see what he listens to. Ichigo then picked one out of his ears and held it out to me. "Here put this in your ear." He said while looking down at the brightly lit up screen. I obeyed his gentle request and out in in my left right ear. After a while of letting my right leg dangle freely from the edge of the soft surface. "Oh yeah. You still didn`t answer my second question." I reminded looking at him. He looked very relaxed at the screen then he looked up at me. "Oh! This is a bed. You sleep on it." Ichigo said scrolling the lit up surface with his thumb. I looked over the screen to see what he was doing. There was a whole variety of titles and categories of different selections. No wonder he couldn`t pick something yet. "Ok. This first song has modern rock and a little screamo. But other than that it`s a really good song." He smiled pressing the title. He sat beside me so I could see the screen. I leant against the wall and he did so as well and it was actually a good and comforatble back rest. "Alright. Here`s the song." And after a couple seconds the song played. It was a soft accustic guitar playing then it was abandoned and hard guitars and drums with a sreaming vocalist surrounded them. It was a perfect combination and without noticing I was bobbing my head up and down at the music. I just sat there listening to the words of the song. I felt a little guilty suddenly and my chest was heavy.<p>

Dear Agony, Just let go of me  
>Suffer slowly, Is this the way it has to be?<br>Don`t barry me, Faceless enemy  
>Im so sorry, Is this the way it has to be?<br>Dear Agony

I couldn`t figure out what this feeling that I had in my chest was but it was unpleasant. It made me feel sick. "So how did you like it?" Ichigo said nudging me a little. I flinched at his hot touch to my cold skin and nodded. "I-I like it. But it made me feel...very guilty." I said looking down. His hand was next to mine but not touching. I wanted to hold it for some reason, to feel his warmth seep down into my cold soul. "Anyway, PLAY THE NEXT SONG!" I ordered happily. Ichigo raised a thin orange eyebrow and grinned a little. That was the first time I saw that expression it was saying, What-are-you-thinking-and-that`s-so-typical-of-you look. The same burning feeling in my cheeks happened again but it wasn`t as strong from before. I looked down and felt my golden orbs almost melt. "Alright, this one`s hip hop and rap. And incase your wondering, the last somg was called Tears Don`t Fall by Bullet For My Valentine." Ichigo said choosing the next title "This song is called Lose Youself by Eminem." The song began but I found it kinda weird. But later one in the song, it got better.

His palms are sweaty, Knees weak arms are heavy  
>There`s vomit on his sweater already, Mom`s spagetti.<br>He`s nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
>To drop bombs, But he keeps on forgetting,<br>What he wrote down the whole crowd goes so loud  
>He`s choking how? Everyone`s joking now!<br>But time`s up the clock`s over blaow!

I actaully felt me head bob up and down to the low beat of the song nad I think it surprised us both. He looked at me for a brief second but just smiled and shook it off. When the song was over, King automaticlly chose another song. "Ok, this song is a bit sad but other wise, a good song so...enjoy." King said softly smiling. The suddeen guilt from the past song disappeared and I came a little closer to him. His vibrant colours of skin, hair and eyes always out me at ease. Even though we fight, and I tell him that I`ll take over him, I`ve always meant it in a perverted way. Ahaha I guess he would be the best uke ever with that body and that smooth baritone voice he has. He`ll probably make some good music with that- STOP! No no no! There it is again! I gotta stop doin that! Im a Hollow! Not some pathetic human being. But...Ichigo`s not pathetic. He almost kils himself everyday fighting to save his "friends". Some friends they are! If they were true friends, they would do the same thing for him too right? No to hell with that! They should always look out for him a much as he does for them. It gets on my nerves that they don`t do shit about anything. Pisses me off...

_Ichigo`s POV

As we were listening to my Ipod touch, I realized that Shiro was pratically leaning on me. It wasn`t like I was complaining because I do like him...ALOT. I know that he`s a guy but, it`s like he`s mine and only mine besides, he`s apart of me so I guess I could say that. I know also that he`s a Hollow and dangerous to be exact but I can`t hep it. He`s so handsome and his eyes are so goregous. Melted gold irises with a inky black background is just so...tempting to see more of. I try not to show it but its SO hard to not show anything toward him when he practically shows the same. I realize that I have feelings for him, but I swear on my life that I can`t tell him. Because of two things: 1) He would be shocked so bad that he would just kill himself instead of even paying attention to taking over me. And 2) Because he`s probably NOT gay. I feel a bit guilty for realizing that I like other guys and everything but no one found out either way so I`m ok...for now I guess. Anyway, back to the song. "Oi! King! Ya zoned out here!" I heard Shiro say impatiently. I blinked a couple times and blushed a little. "Oh sorry Shiro..." I said apologeticly and pressed the next song.

It was my most favourite song to listen to when Im depressed or just not feeling well and stuff like that. It was called Over And Over by Three Days Grace. The violins and orchestra in the background really get at me and well...make me feel even worse but thats besides the point. We kept listening and I noticed the Shiro looked a little tired. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Shiro, are you tired?" I asked pausing the song. "Oi! King! Don`t stop the music! And Im not tired. Tiredness are fer weak people." He denied stubbornly. I only raised a eyebrow and smiled at him because him and I knew that he was tired. And now that I think of it, its really late now. I looked over at my clock and almost jumped at the time. Oh god! Its 11:00 p.m. already! Last time I checked it was only 7:00 p.m.!

"Hey Shiro, it`s getting late we should call it a day I guess." I said turning my Ipod off. Shiro looked disappointed and annoyed. "I said, don`t turn off the music." Shiro said in a dangerouly low voice. I gulped roughly to try the nervous lump stuck in my throat. "Shiro, I understand that you want to listen to music, but remember that it`s very late and you can listen to more tomorrow if you want. So for now just materialize back into my Inner World and just rest." I paused looking at his appearance. He looked a bit transparent. So I let my slender fingers linger on his chest and they went through him a little, but it wasn`t all that bad. He jumped a little by my touch but other than that stayed and didn`t really back away in disgust from my touch. Actually, he sort of leaned into it. "Besides Shirosaki, you`re turnig out to be more ghost-like then from before so just take my advice and go back." Shiro looked at me twice as dangerously from before an I got a little scared but more surprised that he wanted to listen to music that bad.

I mean the World of The Living is a interesting place and all but I would`ve thought that Shiro would understand because he practically stalks everything I do. When I looked back up to see Shiro, he was infront of me only inches from my face. I blushed a light red and my eyes widened a little but soon relaxed to his comfortable approach. I wanted to kiss and caress those pale lips of his, and endulge in his handsomeness. God how I want him. He is basically mine afterall. But to avoid a punch to the face and the stealing of my Ipod, I turned on another song from Chris Brown, Look At Me Now and just let him be happy.

Shiro`s POV_

As Ichigo zoned out yet again, I couldn`t help but move closer to him because him in general has always attracted me. I remember when I first met him I just wanted to get to know him and be with him in every second. But before that, I hated him and dispised everything and everyone who was around him. I was always protectinve of him, but when his bitchy friends come in the way of me and him, I get very aggravated. I like Sado-kun and Orihime. Their ok and I don`t mind them. But Rukia, Uruyu, and everyone else are assholes. God I hate them. But enough of that, I only want one thing...Ichigo. Ichigo put on another song and I almost jumped at how excited I was to hear another one. "Ok so this one is rap but its pretty fast. Here let me just show you ok? The song`s called Look At Me Now by Chris Brown." He looked almost as excited as I was, but less jumpy. So the song started and when the lyrics started, I thought it was pretty simple but then it TOTALLY sped up. And Ichigo, HOLY SHIT. He was raping every word to the beat of the song and was saying the words so frequently. They just danced on his tounge and flowed so smoothly. I wanted to kiss him right about now. To feel him underneath me and his living heat seep into my cold soul. Not caring if the white earbud fell from my ear, I crept closer to him and turned off his Ipod. "Hey! It was getting to the-" Ichigo began but soon became quiet at how close I was to him.

I was surprised too but I just stared at him with half-lidded eyes and pressed myself against him so that he would at least get he message. I wanted to show him that Im not the threat that he thinks I am. Breathing slowly to take in his scent, I focused on indulging myself first. Ichigo had an interesting blush. Well...at least it was definelty cute.

_Ichigo`s POV

He just stayed right infront of me, not moving or anything. Just staring at me with half-lidded molten gold and pitch black eyes. Their so gorgeous. Breath-taking. Whenever he`s not angry or just the blood-thirsty outragious person, he looks so innocent and peaceful. And his eyes...the most beautiful thing out of all of him...just makes me want him even more. So I relaxed my gaze even more to make both myself and him feel comfortable with the closeness. I unconciously move closer to him, our lips almost touching but by a sinful inche away. Our gaze was still locked and growing more intense by the second. My blush that crept on my face was also growing as well. My mouth was heating up and almost burning at the most. A interestingly light blue blush crept up on him as well. Temptation to kiss him already clouding in my mind. Hormones of passion and dominace. Pleasure. Movements and speed raced in my veins. In other words, the adreniline rush of doing things that my hormones and body would be pleasured by...with this one specific person.

Shiro`s POV_

Oh the temptation. I just want to take him so bad and make him mine forever and always. That way, he would never be anyone elses...and truely they don`t deserve someone like Ichigo after all. He`s to kind and loyal to be with anyone who couldn`t even pay the slightest grateful glance to him. Finally after what seemed to be a lifetime, I leaned in and softly kissed his heated lips, enjoying the shocking heat that was flowing from those lively lips. a pale pink they were, and moist and soft. I felt like I could kiss and just eat away from them for the longest periods of time. After more soft kisses after another, things got more heated. The way his lips moved with mine were just phenonminal. God he`s such a good kisser. I was getting hard from just a couple kisses. WOW...After a while, my uprising lust for what his taste was soon took over me. I gentley licked his smooth lips and pressurized the touch while wrapping my slender arms around his waist to bring us meltingly closer.

_Ichigo`s POV

As his cool mouth moved against mine, he licked my lips softly and zealously sucked at them obviously requesting entrance into my mouth. I was a little shy at first, for it was the first time I kissed- no scratch that. Make-out with a guy. I`ve kissed other girls and some guys before but that was a totally different experience. The guys was for dares and I KNEW that they wanted to do alot more than kiss and in their eyes reflected a angry Shirosaki. It was like he was practically screaming at me, "You better rethink that kiss, 'King' Before I fucking rip out your throat as you try to scream for mercy." I was so scared after that I just gave the guys a peck. But that was even before me and Shiro actually started doing "this". I knew after the small kiss that they eyed me hungrily as if their eyes were seeing me naked. I shudder in horror at the thought. For girls I just gave then a short but a loving kiss. I`ve only kissed Orihime, Tatsuki and Rukia...fucking regret that...Ewww. I then let Shiro`s tounge in and I wished that I could`ve raped it right then and there. But Im not that gross so I would`nt actually do that to him. I brought my arms up to wrap them around his neck to deepen the kiss. And he tastes SOOOO good. He had that very masculine and that certain texture of his taste that made my taste buds bloom happily. I could tell that he was very happy with whatever he was tasting from me but _oh my GOD... _

Shiro`s POV_

Dear Jesus...I had no idea that King tasted so GOOD...he tasted sweet and sugary. I knew that this was definetly my new drug. Well he was always my drug but GOD...I could just devour this new taste and never get old of it. His taste was a firey cinnamon and delicate strawberry that blended perfectly with each other. My hands skimmed below the hem of his T-shirt while teasing the skin underneath. Who would`ve of thought that sun-kissed skin would be so soft? Gradually I ended up taking his shirt off all in all and good lord...he was DROP DEAD SEXY! His visible abs were to die for, the skin rippled underneath him with every move. Oh good lord. I could`ve had a nosebleed right then and there but fortunetly I didn`t or else it would make things REALLY awkward. I pulled him forward and kissed him hungrily again while exploring the skin before me. "Mmm...Ya taste good, 'Strawberry' " I teased between kisses. He moaned as I brushed by his nubby nipple and I think that his moan should be banned from him FOREVER. Holy shit...that was music to my ears...I gotta get more of those sweet sounds. And his blush...dear Jesus. It was too sexy with that half-lidded stare. I can tell why everyone in his school wanted him so badly. For this one specific reason. He`s one hell of a sexy uke. Now I know why all of them lustily stared at him. because they all wanted to take him and make him theirs. But in order for him to actually be completely mine, and not just a spot in his Inner World, I have to take things slow to not scare him. Besides, it`s probably his first time doing this and not with who he would`ve thought it would happen with. I hope that he didn`t want to have sex (Especially when he`s a virgin) with that bitch Rukia because if he did I would fucking kill her right then and there. He`s mine! M-I-N-E! She can lost it with a perverted old pedophile for all I care, she`s a bitch and nothing can change that. EVER! I felt every single inche of him (Well the upper part...for now...ku ku ku) and enjoyed the way his uprising heat burned at my ice cold fingers.

And the way that he moaned and swayed into my touch just turned me on even more. It was like he was bewitched by me. I smirked to myself and licked the outter shell of his ear. "You liking this King?" I purred pushing him gently onto his bed. He looked at me with that same half-lidded stare while blushing deeply. "Y-yes...Sh-Shiro." He gasped as I nibbled his earlobe. "Hn...I wonder what happens if I touch you, hm..." I paused craddling his very intoxicating hips with my own. My fingers wandered on their own over the pre-owned skin looking for new spots. Then finally, they found one. Right into the crevace between his neck and shoulder. "here." And I kissed the new found 'spot' passionately, leaving a wet and trail of saliva with my tounge. The way that he moans was more delicious than the last. Oh I want to take him. Make more of those sounds and feel him underneath me in absolute pleasure. I drooled hungrily from the thought.

_Ichigo`s POV

"Aah...!" I moaned as Shiro kept touching and feeling in all the right and unexpected places. Shiro was obviously turned on by something because it was like he was teasing me on purpose. I know this because its just him. Always such a tease. Thats the perfect definition for him. Shiro then stopped teasing me suddenly and his eyes widened. I looked at him still blushing but I didn`t care about that. "Shiro? Ahem- I mean, Shiro. Are you ok?" In the beginning of my sentence, I sounded like a total uke so I kinda cleared my throat to get rid of the pitch. Shiro obviously noticed and chuckled at it but I didn`t mind. Although, I was a little mad because he stopped and I was getting into the atmosphere too... "You were right King. Im startin' ta deterialize. I need ta go back. But wit' that kinda outfit, its kinda hard ta." He teased gently pinching a nipple. "AH! Nngh..." I moaned again. I panted a little but I was still blushing...deeper and deeper it went. "Hn...nice voice Ichi. Well I definetly like this music." He licking the hardened nipple. "Shiiii~! Dont tease me." I said with my best uke face. I grinned to myself because I _KNEW _it would work. AHAHAHAHAHAHAH~! Shiro can`t help himself now. But he has to materialize back to my Inner World which was already happening. First his feet, then then his shin and sexy thighs. And futher more onto his upper abdomen...  
>ANYWAY, his reaction was priceless. He put on a puppy dog face and whined. "DAMNIT ICHIGO! WHY ARE YOU SO SEXY?" He managed to say before disappearing completely. I broke into a fit of laughing so hard that Yuzu and Karin came upstairs to see what was going on.<p>

They entered the room wide eyed in concern. "Ichi-nii! Ichigo! Are you o-" They started to say at the same time before they stopped. I don`t know why they stopped talking but then I realized that I was still shirtless. "OH! Sorry..." I blushed deeper and immediately put on my shirt. Karin and Yuzu were blushing a light pink and then they smiled after a while. "I-its fine Ichi-nii. I mean! Er..." Yuzu choked out. "You know what? Lets just leave 'cause this is too awkward." Karin suggested. And before Yuzu could protest against the idea, Karin dragged her out the room. I was grateful for Karin`s quick thinking and resolution of my blush as well. I sighed and layed back on my bed. _My god Shirosaki. Why do you have to have such a HUGE impact on me? _I thought to myself rolling onto my side propping my head up with my elbow. For some reason, it was like I felt Shiro behind me hugging me very tightly. It wasn`t uncomfortable at all but more...awkward. It wasn`t like I was depressed or anything, just doubting myself is all. Although I knew that he really wasn`t behind me, I swear that he was. I tried to shake the thought out of my head by putting on some music. I put the ear buds on and scrolled through the list. I saw Beautiful by Eminem the actual full and dirty version and immediatley pressed it without giving my opinion another thought. I didn`t blare it like the other songs. Instead I turned the volume down to be low and soothing. My eyes started to droop down and I felt very heavy. "Nngh..." I groaned sleepily as I dropped head onto my pillow.

And I know for one fact Ill be one tough at to follow  
>One tough act to follow, I`d be one tough at to follow<br>Here today gone tomorrow  
>But you`d have to walk one thousand miles<br>In my shoes just see what its like to be me  
>I`ll be you, lets trade shoes<br>Just to see what it`d be like to, Feel your pain you feel mine  
>Go inside each others minds, Just to see what we find<br>Look at shit through each others eyes.

Dont let 'em say you ain't beautiful oh oh whoa  
>They can all get fucked, Just stay true to you,<br>So oh oh oh  
>Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful oh oh whoa<br>They can all get fucked, Just stay true to you  
>So oh oh oh.<p>

I mumbled those lyrics while thinking about everyone else. I wanted to see what they see in my eyes when they try to understand my pain when I easily understand theirs when they dont even know what pain is. I gritted my teeth at the thought. God it pissed me off. Knowing that Shiro would get mad at me for probably raining on him right now, I tried to lighten my mood. After a couple minutes of rap and emotion, I put on Break by Three Days Grace. It made me feel better because listening to this had that effect of making people feel invincible. Well, that was a easy problem to solve. I sleepily smirked to myself before passing out under the soothing music of hardcore Three Days Grace.

Shiro`s POV_

King now fell asleep listening to soft modern rock while hugging his pillow. I was in his Inner World still but I guess that I could rejuvinate quickly than other Hollows. That was my specialty. Instant rejuvination and a even faster Shunpo. So I decided to show back in the World of The Living to show King not to act like a total uke with a horny Hollow that is absolutely obsessed with his King. My eyes glinted with eagerness and aggression as I showed up infront of him. I was about to practiaclly rape him with a loving tinge, but as soon as I saw him sleeping, I almost squealed like a total fangirl- wait no. Scratch that. Fan "BOY" for his adorableness. OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD...! RAPE...HIM...NOW! I hungrily loomed over him ready and desperate to take him but my plans were suddenly changed when he grabbed the belt of my pure white shihakusho and pulled me forward, lungeing me over top of him. His hot hands ran up my sides and over my chest. I swear that I could`ve melted into his touch. His exciting brown irises slowly opened to lusty clouds swirling in them. I was already turned on. His glossy pink lips curled into a soft smirk as he teased the ribbon on the belt. Ever so slowly he pulled on the lace undoing the knot agonizingly slow. "Hn...well aren`t you a desperate little devil." He purred into my ear while his searing hot breath clouded the whole outter shell. I shivered at the movement and I grinned seductively. "Well I gotta teach ya a lesson about not doin' that little act ya did a couple minutes ago." I said licking his exposed 'spot' on his neck.

He moaned and blushed lightly.  
>I smirked so evily at the thought that I swear that I could be some evil genius right about now. I rolled onto my side while gripping hips to get him on top of me so I can get a better view of teasing him. "Oh? Want me to take over? I am your King after all..." He trailed of leaving kisses over my neck and collar bone due to the lossened fabric of the shihakusho. Hot...so very HOT... I silently moaned and put both of us back into our previous position. "Don`t get so full of yourself King." I teased biting his ear. "Aah!" He moaned. I chuckled to myself and hungrily kissed his intoxicating lips hoping to satisfy a ever-growing hunger.<p>

I pinned both of his hands with my left hand while snaking my right up his already replaced shirt. "Why`d ya put a new one on?" I pouted and then smiled. King chuckled softly but his deep and smooth voice was a new genre of music to my ears. "Mmmm..." I unconciously mumbled. King just looked at me with that same lusty stare and smiled. "My sisters came in because I was laughing to hard. By realizing that they stopped in mid sentence while looking at me, I forget that you practially shreaded my other shirt to pieces earlier." I laughed and nuzzled his cheek. "Well yer sexy as hell so it was a good thing that ya put on another shirt because yer only mine. Even if their yer sisters, this," I paused pulling him closer to me. "belongs to me." And with that, I sealed it with a very passionate kiss.

Ichigo was a little caught off guard at first but then quickly adapted to the kiss by leaning in the kiss then opening that delicious cavern of his. I immediately started to eat way at his delectible taste and pulled him onto my lap. Wrapping my arms around his waist while he did the same to my neck, he ran his slender fingers through my hair silkily. Oh GOD they felt _so _good. Messaging and teasing the ends. "Hmn..." I hummed into the kiss. Suddenly, he gently tugged at at the back of my head. I looked up never breaking the contact and more of him was exposed. _So clever King is..._I thought to myself and endulged in the moment.

"Hn..." I heard him hum. That watery dissorted voice of his could be so captivating. And so arousing. I definetly enjoyed the kiss but realizing that my lack of air made me reluctantly break the lusty kiss. I took a deep breath of the sweet air and basically drank away at the sweetness. "Aaaah..." I sighed happily as I breathed in and out gratefully. Shiro sat there watching me as if I was a alien or something but I wanted to at least have some breath before diving back into the kiss. "King?" Shiro said questionably. "Yes Shiro?" "What does it feel like to live?" I was a little shocked at his question so there was a moment of silence between us. I thought about it and didn`t really find a answer. I mean, life is something that gets granted to you but don`t really understand its wonders. Even for someone like me who gets killed everyday, doesn`t understand why life lets me live. When I could die at any moment, why does it let me live? I openned my mouth to say it, but the impatient bastard stole a kiss. With tounge. Fucking retard. Just couldn`t wait could he? Oh well, at least it was enjoyable. I felt him smirk as we kissed and it pissed me off. Asshole! Grr...

When we parted I was probably blushing like mad but thats his own damn fault. "Oh? Whats wit' this blushin' face of yers, King?" He teased practically ripping my shirt AGAIN. Good thing that it wasn`t my favourite one either because he would DEFINETLY get it next time if he did. But he only smiled. And for the first time, that was a actual smile without the evilness or blood-shot twistedness in it. He looked to pure and innocent. I really hit me with his white skin and snow white hair. His molten gold irises on a jet black background. He really rubs off on me. But I love him. "King?" Shiro said waving his hand infront of my face. I didn`t care about that right now. "King?" He said more sternly. Again, I didn`t care. I lowered my flustered eyes to a lusty stare and nuzzled the waved hand to a stop. He was probably shocked from the sudden action but I wanted to enjoy it. So soft and welcoming. Cool and strong. Long and graciously slender. I closed my eyes and took a moment to endulge in the presence of his touch. I love him. Love...had a catch to it. How much I wanted to say "I love you" to him. Three easy words but difficult to say. Just three words that are so useless...but capitvating to other people...

Shiro`s POV_

I didn`t know what King was doing but it felt good. This sudden feeling was swirling inside me and it was growing more over-welming by the second. I wanted to say something. Do things. Adreniline rush was pulsing through my veins. Even though my actions today were alredy obvious of whay I want to say to him, my heart doesn`t want to say it to him. Show him yes, but to actually say it...I gulped roughly. Difficult. King suddenly kissed at the palm of my hand. I swear that I blushed and maybe purred at the hot touch but that would be INSANE of me. I mean- I would make a total fool of myself. Then he licked it ever so perfectly...OH GOD HELP ME...I swear that I could hear a pulsing noise in my ears. I have no heart. But how come its there? "K-King." I choked out. His tounge was so hot. Oh more. MORE. I want him so badly.I want him...I want him...I want him! Then he ran his tounge up each finger individualy, slowly, ever so slowly, then engulfed each finger one by one. "Mmmm..." I moaned at the searing hot sensation. So pleasurably sinful. He`s such a friggin tease! He then openned his sealed eye-lids and revealed passionatly lust-filled eyes. And he engulfed my first two fingers while sucking and toyed with them with his tounge while staring at me. Is he teasing me? Or is this seduce? Either one, its hotter than hell. I felt my lips curl into a devilish smile and I think King caught onto it. Ooooh I love this look in his eye.

Fear and excitement like he was patiently waiting for this to happen. I gently slipped the two now slick fingers out of his sinfully delicious mouth and sucked them dry. I devilishly licked my lips and pushed him onto the bed. "Oh ya really did it now King. First it was the uke face and now this little act? Hn...so much can be taken by this..." I purred into his ear while pinching a hardened nipple. I forgot that I ripped his shirt off. That only makes a greater advantage. I licked the said nipple while pinching and teasing the other to see his reactions. I kept a sinful eye on him to watch and hear EVERYTHING. RAPE RAPE RAPE...! I then nibbled and sucked at the one I had in my mouth while snaking my right hand up the inner part of his thigh. He blushed a pure red and threw his head up from the over-welming sensation that he was probably feeling. My smirk only grew more and more.

_Ichigo`s POV

"Shi-Shiro..." I panted as he kissed my neck. I saw that lusty stare that he was watching me with and it only made the problem worse. "Nngh...!" God have mercy on me as he does this. He knows exactly where to touch me and at the right time. Oh no...Im getting hard...Oh no oh no oh no oh no. And really, its kinda my fault to blame. I guess my actions clouded my mind and then this problem ocurred. Oh well...He slipped his fingers into my pants and evily teased the hardened member. I almost clenched the sheets too hard because I heard them crackle underneath me.  
>"Aah...!" I moaned. "Y-your such a t-tease." I panted and blushed deeper. "I know right?" Shiro whispered biting the crevace connecting my neck to my shoulder. I bit my bottom lip from the over-welming pleasure. Then Shiro lifted his left hand and brought it up to the hem of the black jeans to expose the now heated skin underneath which clung to me like a second skin. And with one yank the jeans were removed swiftly. All that remained on me was a simple pair of crimson boxers that also clung to me as well. He pressed himself against me while his right hand was still teasing the hardened member. I moaned breathlessly while clawing at his back and abandoning the now abused sheets. I think Im going to lose all connections to myself because I can`t think straight anymore. Im starting to doubt what were doing because what if he was using this oppertunity to take control and never shake the throne?<p>

My eyes widened at both the thought and a cold tounge wrapped itself around the heated head. I gripped his snow white hair and pulled at the ends silkily. The hot and cold collision with the sudden contact created the most blissful feeling ever. If this wasn`t a scam and really a true relationship that he`s- Aah! T-trying to start with me, then I could get used to this more often.

Shiro`s POV_

DAMN...Im loving King`s voice. So sweet and enchanting. Im obsessed with it like I always was. Damn...King`s member was even more volcanic than his delicious tounge of his. Dear Jesus... Im already getting harder and harder from touching the soft and supple skin. Yep. Im obsessed with him. So very obsessed...but I can go with that. I swear that Im melting at the touch. My body feels like its on fire. Burning and melting with mixed emotions. I up-right confronted the fact of being a Hollow and having emotions and told it to fuck off. I want this to happen and I want to show King how much I want and admire him for all of the things that he has done to protect his town. To show him and possibly tell him that I don`t want the throne. I just want him to be happy and have no more worries about anyone. He would risk ANYTHING to save anyone and everyone. Im so touched that he does that. Really I am.

I love him for everything that he does as well. I sucked a little harder at the head and swirled my tounge around the slit. King gripped my hair a little roughly but it only told me that he was enjoying it. I smirked to myself happily. Im glad that he likes it. I would risk anything to see my one and only King happy and smiling. To save old man Zangetsu from getting hailed on. Yes, there`s hail in the Inner World whenever King`s beyond depressed. More like suicidal. Now that`s when the world is going to end. I abandoned the thought and slowly bobbed my head up and down his cock. "Aahh...! Shi-Shiro...3" He moaned ukely. OH GOD... that face of his that he makes while his body is totally exposed and vulnerable to raping...the way his muscles moves with every pant and touch. His blush and half-lidded stare, moist pale pink lips with the most softest feel.

A delicious tounge that could be devoured for all of eternity and never lose its taste. And vibrant orange spikes that always have its perfect peek. Yes...I love **him**. And he`s the most amazingly loyal person ever. I released myself from his cock and kissed him just to feel contact between us. Ichigo swirled his tounge with mine as if he was enjoying every last moment that we kissed. _Did he miss me? Hn..._I thought to myself returning what he probably desired. His hands skimmed below my waist and back up my back. So delicious...

_Ichigo`s POV

Shiro released my cock and sinfully crawled back up my body leaning in for a passionate kiss. I could tell from that excitedly lustful stare he was eyeing me with. I smirked to myself because it was nice to have those desiring eyes on my skin. I got goosebumps just from thinking about it. As we kissed, I teased the black ribbon on his pure white shihakusho. It seems like he noticed. _Good..._ I thought to myself. Slowly I pulled on it and undid the knot. Just to tease myself about what lies underneath. We parted to breathe and he the expression that he had on his face was PRICELESS. So devilish but surprised at my action. "Why so surprised Shiro?" I teased licking his neck. He shivered at the touch and moaned. "H-hn...Im not surprised King. Because I know for a fact that you alone are a tease." Shiro said fiddling with the ends of my hair. Hmph...so typical of him.

I undid the knot and slowly slipped the top of the shihakusho off of the chisled skin. God he was gorgeous. Pure and untouched. Perfect and flawless. I stared at him adoringly and hugged the perfectly sculpted body. Skin against skin, hot against cold, death versus life. Blissful and so arousing. "Your so gorgeous..." I whispered letting my curious and hungry hands wander on the skin. His muscles were just breath-taking. A master-piece really. I think Shiro must be having a seizure right now over the fact of feeling such heat but I just smiled and hugged him tighter. "I-Ichi, you are more gorgeous than I am. Trust me on tha' one." Shiro said hugging me back. Yep. I lost all of my sanity now. I can`t help myself. I gotta have more of him. I snaked my hand into his pants and felt the hard erection. "Aah! K-king...!" Shiro moaned gripping my shoulder.

I just smiled evilishly and pulled him onto my lap. "I see that your harder than ever." I said licking a hardened nipple. He clawed at my skin but that only told me that he liked it. And who would`ve thought that his blush was a light blue? His golden eyes so intense and strangely sexy. I chuckled to myself and stroked the harened member slowly. "What`s wit' the sudden uke switch, King?" He whispered blushing deeper. "What? Can I not help you out with your 'problem' ?" "Well maybe if ya weren`t so much of a sexy King and uke then I wouldn`t have a over obsessive feeling and mind over ya and be so effin' horny for you now would I?" I was a little surprised at what he said so I just kissed him happily and teased him some more.

Shiro`s POV_

"Haah..." I panted moaning at the uprising temperature that I was recieving. King you tease. I can`t believe you for teasing your Seme. You`ll get punished afterwards, I SWEAR on that. Ichigo kissed and nibbled at my now flustered skin while brushing by the swollen head with his volcanic fingers. Im melting. I swear I am. I then bit roughly into the pre-owned crevace of his neck and dug my pitch black nails into his shoulders. Oh my god. Skin against skin while lustful movements were just too sinful. I know that I shouldn`t be here doing this with him, but... I will always be willing to admit that I love him. Hmm love. It sounds so sweet on my tounge. As if it was a sugary sort of tart in the same sense, but more on the sugary side. Ah yes. This is perfect. I`ll say it. I`ll say it to him! He needs to know that I- Aah! l-love him. I tugged on the back of his head gently so that he would look up. As he did so, I leaned down so that we were almost kissing, but still no there yet. Lowering my eyes to a lusty stare, I whispered against his lips," I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo`s eyes widened, but I quickly leant down to passionately kiss him just before he got too surprised. I sustained myself from smirking into the kiss and I parted from the kiss to let him breathe. He hugged me so hard that I think that a couple bones might be broken but as long as it was him I wouldn`t mind. I could even be killed by him and I wouldn`t be mad at him. I would hold no revenge or grudge against him because he means the world to me. I could even die for him, but as long as he lives and moves on with his life then I would make sure that he`s blessed with a happy life. "Thank you so much, Shirosaki." He said quietly, obviously blushing. I titled his head up and kissed him again slipping my tounge into the mix. Afterwards, I nuzzled his neck and pushed him down on the bed. "Now let me show ya how much I really do love you." His face was flushed with a bright red blush but I just laughed and made a mental note on how cute he can be.

I removed the clothes that were still clinging to me and was glad to get those annoying pants off. Still kissing the pre-owned skin, I snaked my hands up his thigh and teased his entrance. Gasping, I nibbled his nubby nipple then reached down to play with my own hard-on, since I can feel it pulsing painfully. Slowly pumping, I lubricated one finger and gently and softly penetrated into his tight wetness. "O-oh god..." I heard him moan. I pumped a little faster and silently moaned as well, while thrusting a little faster. Inserting another finger, I gently scissored and deepened my thrusts while pumping faster. "Aah! N-nngh..." I sucked his pulsing member and teased the slit while fingering deeper and faster. Releasing his now slick cock, I bit his thigh and put various hickeys up and down his body. "These are markings that your mine." I whispered roughly biting his neck while I entered him. Ichigo moaned loudly and clawed at my back, literally digging his nails into my skin. I licked the bite I produced and slowly thrusted faster. Ichigo was deliciously tight and his constant moans were definelty up to my obsession. Ohh this was going to be SOOO much fun.

_Ichigo`s POV

"Aaah! Sh-Shiro...!" I moaned taking large gasps of air. He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled. I bit into his shoulder while he moved faster, recieving a priceless reaction from him. Shiro then lifted me onto his lap and his erection went deeper into me. My back tingled with chills as I grippped his shoulders. I heard him moan as well as he nuzzled my shoulder. "Oh, god you feel good. Your so tight." He whispered while biting my ear. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist. He slowly moved faster and gingerly kissed my neck and I shivered and trembled at his touch. He grinded his hips against mine and teased his thrusts. Slower...faster...slower...agonizingly slow...faster...faster...faster. He then pulled me onto his lap and his cock went deeper. I heard him moan and hug me tighter. Running my fingers through his hair, then gripping a couple times at the pleasure, I blushed so deep that I couldn`t even think straight anymore. "Aa-aah. Hn. Nngh! Mm..." Was all I could say before he looked me straight in the eyes with a half-lidded lusty stare and I trembled as I looked at him the same way. "Let me steal a kiss." He whispered against my lips as he pressed harder to make it more passionate. We stayed like that for a long time until my lungs burned for air. Taking a gasp of air, I felt as if I was about to explode. "I- I`m going to-" I moaned. Shiro smiled against my jaw-line and ran his hands up my back. "Ichi-chan. Cum for me." Thrusting at a sensual pace, I couldn`t talke it anymore. Biting into his shoulder for the second time, I tensed as I cummed.

Shiro`s POV_

Ichigo shivered as he cummed, but before that happened, I kinda helped him cum on his own. I pumped his throbbing member and then he cummed. Feeling him tense around my own member, I cummed as well. My hand was covered in his cum and bringing it up to my mouth, I tenderly licked it all away and swallowed gratefully. He panted heavily as his blush never died down. I smiled lovingly and gently layed him down on his bed. His eyes drooped and I could tell that he was tired. "That was intense." He chuckled softly yawning soon after. I thought it was cute because he looked so childish. I half-liddedly looked at him as I layed next to him, intertwining fingers with his. "So, how was it for ya?" I asked looking over at him. He sighed deeply with a smile on his face. "Insanely amazing. Holy shit that was SOO good. That could be my obsession now." We both laughed and I cuddled closer to him. "Im glad, King." I whispered hugging him close.

He hugged me back and brought the sheets up to cover us both. Just as we were going to settle down, I had one more question to ask. "Oi king," I said softly. "Hmm." Ichigo hummed barely audibly. He`s falling asleep. "You could`ve pushed me away when I kissed ya. Or even, we could`ve not be doin` this. Why didn`t you push me away?" Ichigo`s woke up in a mere second and looked me dead in the eye. "Why would you ask a question like that? Yes your right. I could`ve pushed you away, rejected you and not even give mercy to you without a second thought in my mind. But I didn`t because I can`t even think of hurting you even more than I did. I couldn`t bare to see you hurt." He said blushing furiously. I looked at him wide-eyed and I couldn`t beleive what I was hearing. "K-king..." He looked away embarassed by the blush probably but I tried SO hard to not grin. But that epicly failed so I glomped him and kissed him everywhere that I could reach. He started laughing softly, the blush remaining. After we finally settled down, I hugged his waist and nuzzled his shoulder. My eyes drooped and the pressure of sleep weighed down on me. "Thank you King." I whispered seductively into his ear. He shuddered and sighed happily as we both fell asleep. Well today was a good day I guess. I told him my real feelings and finally was able to touch his pure skin. Damn that was amazing. At least, I was the one to take his virginity besides that hoe Rukia :D

PHEW~! Its over ! Enjoy the sex? I know you perverted yaoi lovers liked it. Dont deny it (LMAO xD) ANYWAYS, should I make more? I dont know about that yet but it took a while-

Ichigo: WHILE? More like a fucking century!

Shirosaki: Yeah! JESUS CHRIST! Yer glad that I haven`t kicked yer ass yet!

Me: S-sorry guys =_=''' I had other things to do anyways. Besides, I didn`t know how to finish it.

Shirosaki: Ya could have made me have some more steamy sex with him :D *pervy smile*

Ichigo: *blushes deeply* S-Shiro!

Me: Now that you mention it, I could`ve done that...

Shirosaki: *pervertedly speaking* Yes...Do it... I know ya want to...

Ichigo: *looks over deathly* RIA...dont do it.

Me: ...

Shirosaki: DO IT...

Ichigo: RIA...DONT...

Me: ...!

Shirosaki: Ria, Im getting hornier by the second. DO IT

Ichigo: EEP! NO NO NO NO RIA! DONT DO IT! DX

Me: ERM...UH!

Shirosaki: Come on Ria-sama. You know you want to *Puppy dog eyes*

Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Dont give in!

Me: IM SORRY ICHIGO! *edits ending to what Shirosaki advertised*

Shirosaki: *triumphant fist pump* YES! XD

Ichigo: *miserable cry on knees* NOOOOO!

Me: *in depression corner* ... Shirosaki: Well, you heard Ria-sama. Gotta follow that script...*pervy smile*

Ichigo: *cries in defeat* Nooo...! *Shirosaki and Ichigo go into room and cries of pleasure and reluctance are heard from Ichigo*


End file.
